The Rock Says
The Rock says was a former WSF Superstar. He is most notable for being The WSF Champion and WSF world heavyweight champion WSF Champion On the very first episode of raw TRS beat The Bad Guy, Marlin and The Real World champion Randy Orton in a fatal 4 way match to become the first ever WSF Championship. The Rock Says first title defense came out Unforgiven (2010) where he defended the title against Marlin. The Rock Says won the match and sucsussfully retained the title. The Real World champion Randy Orton and The Bad Guy both were number 1 contenders following Unforgiven setting up a triple threat match at No Mercy (2010) for the WSF championship. At No Mercy The Bad Guy pinned Randy Orton thus ending The Rock Says 55 day reign as WSF Champion. For the Cyber Sunday (2010) paperview The Rock Says was one of the voting possibilities to face The Bad Guy for the title. TRS won the vote beating out Randy Orton by one vote. The Rock Says ended up losing to The Bad Guy at cyber sunday. The Rock Says would get one last shot against The Bad Guy on RAW but lost that match aswell. Various Feuds The Rock says would start feuding again with Randy Orton which lead to a match Armageddon (2010). The Rock Says ended up winning the match after a rock bottom. His following challenge was to win the royal rumble match at Royal Rumble (2011) but couldn't get the job done. An old feud between The Rock Says and Marlin would spark and after weeks of words and attacks the two meet No Way Out (2011). The Rock Says won the match. On the following RAW the rock says said that they were too many people in WSF rising and he had to stop it because he was the WSF Ultimate superstar. WSF rising start Triple H came out and challenged TRS to a match at Wrestlemania 1 and TRS accepted. In a close battle Triple H shocked the world and beat The Rock Says. Following Wrestlemania The Rock says Y2J and Beast Mode began a rivalry leading to a triple threat match Backlash (2011). The Rock says ended up winning the match. The Rock Says next major opponent was Stone Cold Steve Molton. They both put major insults on eachother then brawled. They meet at Judgement day (2011). The Rock Says ended up beating Stone Cold Steve Molton. After this victory, The Rock Says during this time got frustrated with the fact he wanted to get back in the main event, and told Wrestling Machine, he felt like he wasn't being fully utilized and not too interested in his current role in WSF, but Wrestling Machine told him not too worry he was heading back to the main event WSF World heavyweight champion/Heel Turn Wrestling Machine opened up the new WSF Brand Smackdown. The Rock Says was moved to the smackdown brand. The Rock Says made his intentions clear when joining smackdown, and become the first ever WSF World heavyweight champion. He would beat RKO to earn a title shot at Vengeance (2011) in a triple threat match against Kentaro Suzuki and The Rated R Superstar. Also at vengeance Jeff Hardy NWO won a battle royal to earn a title shot. Jeff Hardy NWO announced he would contend for the World heavyweight championship. The Rock Says came out and told him congratulations on the match and think they're match would be great. The Rock Says raised his hand but then gave him a rock bottom, and verbally attacked him and the fans thus turning him heel. The two men would have they're world title shot on smackdown, but it ended in no contest after The Rock Says just left the match. They would have a rematch for the title at King of the ring (2011) . This time Rock Says retained the title. The Following smackdown The Rock Says announced to the world that he is the best wrestler alive and theres no man in the world he can not beat. Triple H then came out and told him that they have faced once at wrestlemania and he won, Triple H then told TRS that he's not the best till TRS can beat him. Triple H then challenged him to a match for the title at Summerslam. TRS accepted the match and it was scheduled for Summerslam (2011) . In the event The Rock Says retained his title. On Smackdown, Triple H, The King of wrestling and Cena Rules were having a triple threat number one contender match but it was interrupted by the rock says who attacked each man stating none of them deserved a title shot. WSF Owner Wrestling Machine then announced at Sunday Bloody Sunday (2011) that the world title would be defended in a fatal 4 way match between the four men. At the event The Rock Says lost the title to Triple H thus ending his 84 day reign. The Rock Says blamed the loss on The King of wrestling, and every smackdown attacked King of wrestling after his matches. At Fully Loaded (2011) the two men fought with The Rock Says coming out on top. After Fully Loaded The Rock Says returned his attention to the world heavyweight championship after he beat Rated R Superstar in a number 1 contender match. The Rock Says and Triple H feud would reignite with The Rock Says attacked Triple H and the two men brawled until 20 security guards broke it up. The two would battle at Cyber Sunday (2011) where the fans voted on the stipulation. The Fans chose a first blood match over a hardcore match and tables match. The Rock Says holds the a very rare milestone of being the only man who will ever be the first ever WSF Champion and first ever WSF World heavyweight champion. The Mentor/Tweener turn The Rock Says then stopped his heel ways but was still not a face character. With a RAW vs. Smackdown feud going on, a 6 man tag team match smackdown vs. raw at December to Dismember (2011). The Rock Says was put on smackdown team with The Coach and Jeff Hardy NWO. The Rock Says kept on going giving tips to Jeff Hardy and The Coach even if they didn't want it, He was giving tips to everyone even other main eventers and got the nickname The Mentor. At december to dismember Team Smackdown beat Team RAW (Rated R Superstar, Mega badass and edge for life). The Rock Says next step was to enter the royal rumble and hopefully win it. He would then cut promoes on how to eliminate people in royal rumble matches and then would challenge people to over the top rope matches. The Rock says eneded up not winning the matches. The Rock would get a title match at the following paperview Final Call (2012). He would face champion RKO. The Rock Says kept giving his opponent RKO tips before the match which ended up in The Rock Says getting an RKO. At Final call The Rock Says lost the match. A feud between The Rock Says and The Bad Guy began after the Bad Guy attacked him after The Rock Says was giving him wrestling tips. The Following week Kentaro Suzuki layed out both The Rock Says and The Bad Guy after they interrupted him. At Wrestlemania 2 a triple threat match. The Rock says ended up winning the match and won his first Wrestlemania match. The Feud between The Rock Says and The Bad Guy would continue with The Bad Guy saying when he won the title from him way back in the original days of WSF it was the easiest victory of his career. The Rock Says that it was time for the WSF original feud to end and challenged The Bad Guy to a I quit match at Extreme Rules (2012). The Bad Guy accepted. At extreme rules The Rock says made the Bad Guy say I quit, thus winning him the match. Following that Smackdown GM Triple H announced both The Rock Says and Kanes Rage deserve title shots so it was announced for Hells Massacre (2012) a triple threat match for the world title between The Showstopper, Kanes Rage and The Rock Says, around this time The Rock Says dropped the mentor. The Rock Says ended up not winning the world heavyweight championship. Retriement The Rock Says would announce his retirement on smackdown, saying he has had a great career but at this time is occupied with other stuff and must retire. The Rock Says then said he would have one last match at Spring Stampede. He challenged the man he called the biggest dick in wrestling history Wrestling Machine to a last man standing match thus turning him face. Wrestling Machine accpeted and said he's going to make the rock says look pathetic just like his entire career. The men meet at Spring Stampede with The Rock Says winning his last match Championship and Accomplishments 1 time WSF Championship first ever 1 time WSF World heavyweight championship first ever WSF Double Champion